


Bully

by SCUBACatwoman



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), jacksepticeye
Genre: Bullying, Fighting, How Do I Tag, M/M, badass anti, but what else is new, protective anti, the actor is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCUBACatwoman/pseuds/SCUBACatwoman
Summary: Marvin gets picked on and Anti is a protective badass boyfriend. I still can't summarize
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Marvin The Magnificent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Bully

**Author's Note:**

> I legitimately have a problem with torturing Marvin. Please help. No bookshelves this time though!

Marvin hurried down the hallway as fast as he could with his cane and brace. If he didn’t move any faster he would be late for class. Suddenly, he found himself on the floor, cane clattering off to the side and pain shooting up his leg. He heard a cruel laugh behind him.

“Hi _kitty boy_ ,” the voice said.

Marvin sat up and glared at the person behind him. An upperclassman in a red robe was snickering behind him.

“I thought cats were supposed to land on all four feet,” he said. He bent down to come face to face with Marvin and sneered. “Evidently not.”

He kicked Marvin’s leg, and Marvin screamed, pain streaking up and down his leg.

A boy with green hair walked up behind the Actor. He flipped a switchblade in his hand. “Back off, fucker,” he said.

The senior looked up at the boy. “Oh, it’s Antisepticeye. The Glitch Bitch,” he said with a bored expression. “What do you want?”

“I want you to _back off_ like I said,” Anti snarled, and allowed his glitches to distort his image, before settling down.

“You got a problem with what I’m doing?” He not-so-subtly kicked Marvin’s leg again, and Marvin whimpered.

“Yeah, I do, because that’s my boyfriend you’re messing with.” Anti’s eyes flashed. He glanced down at Marvin and noticed he was fighting back tears. His hands fisted at his sides.

The Actor noticed this and smiled. “Are you seriously going to try to fight me?” He challenged.

“Hell yeah I am,” Anti replied. He pocketed his knife.

The Actor swung a fist at Anti and missed. Anti ducked under the Actor’s arm and slammed his own fist into the Actor’s chest. The two continued to exchange blows while Marvin watched.

Marvin felt himself get pulled back from the fight. “Thanks Host,” he said.

“The Host Saw that in about 2 seconds—”

Anti pushed the Actor back a couple steps.

“—Marvin’s hand would have been crushed under the Actor’s shoe if the Host did not interfere.”

The Actor landed a lucky blow to Anti’s face and Anti stepped back, stunned. Noticing this, the Actor grabbed the back of Anti’s shirt and slammed him headfirst into the lockers.

Anti shook his head, as if to clear it. Still, he spun around and managed to sock the Actor in the jaw.

The Actor stared at Anti, as if surprised for a second, before a dark expression came over his face. He growled, the only warning Anti got, before the Actor grabbed Anti by the neck. Anti’s hands flew up to try to pry the Actor’s hands away from his neck.

The first blow from the Actor’s fist sent blood pouring out of Anti’s nose. The second and third landed around Anti’s eye.

Anti kicked out, the Actor releasing him to avoid Anti’s steel-toed boot, and he fell to the ground, coughing.

“Alright boys, knock it off,” a lilted voice said.

Marvin mumbled a spell at the Actor’s retreating back.

It was the psychology teacher. He wore a yellow shirt with pink suspenders and a pink bowtie. “You ok kid? You took some pretty nasty hits to the face there.”

Anti stood up, a bruise already forming around his eye. He pinched his nose, trying to stop the bleeding. “Yeah, he said. “But I’m not sure if he is.” He gestured to Marvin, who was still on the floor, biting his lip.

The psychology teacher brushed Anti off. “I’m sure you could take him next time.”

Anti walked over to Marvin and knelt down beside him. He wrapped him in a hug, and Marvin leaned into Anti.

“Wilford,” the principal said in a smooth voice, walking up. “We do not encourage fights here.” He turned to Anti while adjusting his tie. “Normally, I would suspend a student for fighting like this. However, given the circumstances, I will let you go with a warning, and a strong recommendation to not start anything like this again. Now, you should both go see the nurse, and after that, I’m sending both of you home.”

Anti picked Marvin’s cane up and handed it to him. “Do you want to walk or do you want me to carry you?”

Marvin bit his lip and mumbled, “Could you carry me?”

Anti picked him up. When they arrived, he knocked, and Dr. Schneeplestein opened the door.

He raised an eyebrow. “Vhat happened.”

Marvin flicked Anti’s ear. “The idiot picked a fight with the Actor.”

Schneep rolled his eyes. “Vell, he clearly lost.”

Anti walked over, setting Marvin on a chair, and Schneep handed him a bag of ice. For Marvin, he pulled out a bottle of painkillers and handed him two pills and a cup of water.

Marvin leaned over to whisper in Anti’s ear. “At least I got revenge.”

Anti looked over at him. “How?”

Marvin giggled. “I charmed his ass so that it won’t stop glowing purple for the next 24 hours.”

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify a few things, my personal headcanon for Marvin is this:  
> Marvin had a magic accident that messed up the nerves in his left leg. He has a cane and brace, but he won't use the cane on camera or on stage. He'll glamor the brace if he's on stage, and if he's on camera, he'll just crop the video to hide the brace. If he has to go on stage but his brace isn't enough, he'll summon a staff to use instead of his cane.  
> Schneep is a family friend and knows what's going on if Marvin has to be carried into the nurse's office, so that's why he doesn't ask Marvin if he needs his prescription painkillers.
> 
> Please go read my story Dagger Academy! I'd love to hear feedback on it.
> 
> Also, thanks to those who read my stuff!  
> Also also, sorry I lied, I'm just dumb and forgot I created a Tumblr account. I think this will work: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/scubacatwoman  
> If it doesn't, sorry, and I'm still scubacatwoman


End file.
